moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Isalder Greatbane
#Physical Appearance|Appearance}} #Personality|Personality}} #History|History}} #Companions|Companions}} #Notable Items|Notable Items}} #Commissioned Arts|Art}} #Trivia|Trivia}} }} =Isalder the Hillstrider = ---- Isalder Greatbane (Born Isalder Lokolf Greatbane) is hailed as a fearsome Warrior, a paragon of warriors known for his selfless sacrifices during Operation Blackrock and Roll. Isalder began his Military Career by joining the League of Arathor, climbed through the ranks. Isalder is a fierce and loyal soldier that shows initiative to participate and aid the League in the battle against the horde, he has proven to the high ranking officers many times that he is perfectly capable of fighting and slaying enemies for a long duration of time that turned the tide of the battles. = Physical Appearance = ----Isalder is the epitome of what a Juggernaut Warrior is in that he is essentially made for battle as a giant, bulky weapon swinging tank. He is exceptionally tall, standing at a height of 6 feet and seven inches, in which, due to his status a warrior, he is at his peak physical condition. He has a fairly tanned skin and Arathorian tattoos covering his right chest and arm also on both sides of his head. = Personality = ----Isalder Greatbane is an extremely fierce and stubborn man with a sense of humor to match his ferocity. Aside from his excellent fighting skills and monstrous strength, Isalder is an intimidating individual who immediately asserts that his enemies should be afraid of him, Isalder is clearly hugely respected among his peers. Once Isalder embraced the Ideology of Barbarianism, he proved to be capable of great cruelty and brutality in multiple campaigns and in several others. To his credit, Isalder is both dangerous and loyal in equal measure - as one of the League's most trusted and terrifying Champion, he follows the King of Stromgarde's and his superior in League of Arathor's orders without hesitation or complaint and outright devoted himself to the task of fighting the Horde in support of the plan that Alliance had. His respect and love for House Trollbane grew to the extent that he was seen simmering with rage during Horde's assault against Stromgarde in Battle for Stromgarde, despite not saying a single word. He cares tremendously about his own kins. Isalder is incapable of working with his enemies, albeit rather begrudgingly at first. Even though he stated outright that he hated trolls more than anything, he advanced his capacity to adapt by working with the other nations after the victory in the Arathi Highlands as a representative of his people. = History = ---- Childhood A large crowd of family and friends surrounds the Greatbane Family, they had waited patiently until the time had come for the Greatbane's first child. Bretwyn had struggled for quite some time, screaming in agony before it had all come to a blissful end with the breaking sound that was Isalder’ first cry. The day was December 14th, 9 L.C. The newborn had been welcomed into the world by his parents and the crowd that watched the childbirth. Thrilled by the arrival of their child, Joradar takes the child into his arms and to the nearby fireplace to allow his wife to have a well-deserved rest. He sat in the rocking chair, chuckling in delight. “It's a boy!." the father and the crowd cheered, "Boy, you are a Greatbane and a Hillstrider, two amazing combination... Your name shall be Isalder Lokolf Greatbane." Joradar declared. Arathorian Juggernaut (WIP) Battle for Azeroth The Opposition of the Armistice Weeks after the announcement of the Armistice has angered Isalder to his very core, he had thought about this thoroughly as long as he could before he wrote this letter; "The faction is not a uniform governmental body, but rather a coalition of mutual military and economic aid between many member states, consisting of different races across Azeroth. Diplomacy is key within the Alliance. As the leaders of each member state hold supreme authority over their politics, including their internal laws, economy, and military forces which the High King has no control over. The respective leaders hold no obligations to lend these resources to the faction's common cause and can use them to accomplish their interests without any consequences in their relationship with the allied powers. The High King calls for armistice when it only suits him and his people but what of us, his allies? Those who lost their homes, their families, and their lives from these warmongering horde, he may say our actions would not bring them back. He is sure as hell is right, -but- we can still make our fallen proud by reclaiming our homes and restore it to its prime. Wherever the fallen are in the afterlife, I can promise you they are looking at us, smiling with a sense of relief to know that their deaths did not go unnoticed. My kins and my elven comrades, your actions will not go unnoticed as long as we continue to fight for our home and our fallen brothers and sisters in arms. I can say this with utmost confidence, I will ignore the armistice and continue to fight for the northern territories and Teldrassil! To my kins and our elven comrades, Shine on." This letter was sent to every member of the Alliance, including the officers so words can spread to the Neutral and the Horde to let them know that Isalder and countless soldiers aren't finished with them, there will be more bloodshed, numerous of genocide, and will stop at nothing until the Horde is dismantled PERMANENTLY! = Companions = ---- Andale Andale is a well-conditioned Mustang of the Arathi Highlands, with a white bald face with four equal-length white socks. Andale has a beautiful, yet groomed brunette manes. He was discovered by Isalder, desperately fending off the Horde as they try to break him. The Mustang fought with all of his might while being poked with a spiked prod and beaten. It wasn't long until Andale was rescued by Isalder, the Hulking Barbarian, he struck these hordes down and freed the gigantic mustang. The Highland Mustang galloped over the hills, disappearing as Isalder'd thought forever but their paths crossed again, these two quickly developed a bond after Isalder's compassionate acts toward the steed. It was rather easy for Isalder to tame the horse, and decided to name him "Andale". Andale is a persistent and loyal highland mustang. He is courageous and determined, loyal, and compassionate. Andale is very reluctant when it comes to the interaction of people, other than Isalder due to recent events but he's slowly investing his trust in members of the Alliance, especially humans. = Notable Items = Bael'gar Bael'gar is an ornated battle ax with thick and sturdy head mounted on the wooden haft, like the Trollbreaker & Remorse, its made out of the strongest arathorian tree in Arathi Highlands. The head is made out of Adamantite and is held by a grip wrapped in extravagant, red raptor hide. This ax is capable of splitting enemies into halves with ease. The arathorian scripture is engraved on it, unlike the dual-wield axes, it has a property of Arcane Magic and it feeds off its wielder's rage. Its wielder can throw the axe and it can return to its master's hand only if the wielder calls upon it with his hand raised. This beautiful ax was crafted by a Master Blacksmith with immense knowledge of Arcane Properties. = Family = ---- Lokolf the Greatbane Lokolf the Greatbane (Born 21 January) was a proud Chieftain of his own tribe in Arathi Highlands. He has led his people to multiple victories during Troll Wars behind the famed Thoradin. He strongly believed in Thoradin and his ideas to unify humans which created an Empire, Empire of Arathor. He bore many children with the love of his life, Brunhild. After their first child, Lokolf adds two more names to his name, from that point on... People would know him as Lokolf Greatbane. Status: Deceased (Old Age) Relationships '''(WIP) '''Trivia ---- IC Information * He can sing. * Isalder's favorite color is Red. * Isalder is ambidextrous OOC Information ---- Character Theme: Rasputin, Voice Reference: Ron Perlman (Hellboy) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Warriors Category:Barbarians